the 'shikon wish' odyssey
by MerisVIATES Seerofthe Sea
Summary: the 'odyssey' ,story with kagome and inuyasha. kagome disguised as a boy is inuyasha's first mate, and they take a journey to find the great treasure of the 'shikon' dynasty
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i do not own the characters of inuyasha, i do however own a copy of The odyssey by Homer

**The epic of Kagome and Inuyasha loosely based on the odyssey, one major difference Kagome is a girl disguised as a member of Odysseus(inuyasha's) crew , now lets see if you can spot the other characters, in this rip-roaring tale of adventure. XD**

********Prologue*******

**After the final battle with Naraku and Sesshomaru carried off Kagura as spoils of war.(don't kill me its just how the story has to go) we catch up with Inuyasha's crew on the ship 'Shikon wish.' sailing towards a steep cliff.**

"**Ho Kagamu!" **

**{ Kagome in disguise} **

"**Yes cap'n" said Kagamu saluting as she appeared on deck. **

"**whas that up ther on them rocks" **

" **I believe sir that's the famous man-eating Scylla, sir" said Kagamu. **

"**oh yeah, an what are we s'posed to do to get past that ugly bugger?"**

"**sir, I don't know let me go get the seer Miroku." **

" **wha you mean that Lech is actually good for something!"**

" **hai sir, he has his good points, just let Sango beat it into him first though." { Sango is also aboard ship, and she knows kagomes identity, but kagome is pretending to be a young boy, kind of like a page to Inuyasha, also kagome appears to be under the care of Sango, and none of the crew will mess with Sango.}**

**Miroku arrives on deck **

" **O great Cap'n to what do I owe the great favor of being called upon" Miroku said with a flourish of robes. **

"**Oi, knock off that crap Miroku I'm not one of the wenches you try to impress, Now come up here and do your job you lech." **

" **Cap'n I am greatly wounded you think so little of me" **

"**Feh," replied Inuyasha.**

" **you get yer sorry butt up here and tell me how to git rid of this 'thing' on the cliff?' Inuyasha says gesturing to the Scylla.**

" **oh what an interesting creature I must consult the Gods on a course of action. Sir is it possible to get a animal perhaps a small sheep, since I do not have the means or space to sacrifice a bull to Zeus, at this moment?" explained Miroku**

"**Sure just let me get one of the men to see if we have any sheep to spare." replied Inuyasha**

" **GET ME A SHEEP FOR THE SEER, AND I MEAN NOW!" ****Inuyasha ****Bellowed across the ship. the men scrambled to do his bidding. at last one of the men, coming up with a small lamb. **

"**Ahh! Perfect said Miroku." he then proceded to read the entrails {I know seems gross, but it is an actual fact the Greeks did do this}**

** "hmmm,…. not good….not good at all" Muttered Miroku.**

"**what.. What is it Miroku, " said Inuyasha**

" **well sir , the news is not good , we either cross under the Scylla, or we pass safely away from the Scylla but take chances on the whirlpool on the other side of this cliff wall" stated Miroku.**

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there, but this is just the prologue, any questions, comments or random ramblings feel free to review. **

**oh and if any one wants o beta this story go ahead and e-mail me.**

******Preview Ch 1****  
**

_" and if we chose to pass under the scylla. what, exactly are our chances of survival?" inuyasha asked Miroku_

_"well......"_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter, I'm kinda stuck as to what should happen in chapter three if you have any ideas please let me know.

Oh and if you want another Inuyasha character to make an appearance give me some names and I see what I can do

~ talk~ Thoughts

'talk' talking under breath

***Ch 2***

" if we pass under the Scylla what are our chances of survival" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

" well.." said Miroku "our chances are best if we pass underneath the Scylla. The Scylla is said to only take one man per head, so instead of loosing our entire crew in the whirlpool we will only lose seven."

"but what men will we sacrifice Cap'n?" asked Kagamu

" feh, the ones to slow to save there own skin, I s'pose" answered Inuyasha

"But….But, captain that's just not right!" exclaimed Kagamu.

"Well runt, what are you going to do about it , if you've got a better plan, you'd better spit it out" replied Inuyasha

'self-righteous, pompous, idiot. I'll show him' muttered Kagome/ Kagamu

"Well…. I'm waitin" said Inuyasha while tapping his booted foot on the deck, his arms crossed in front of him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face ~lets see him talk his way out of this~ Inuyasha gloated to himself.

"Sir, would it be possible to use animals in place of the men, I mean is the creature really smart enough to tell the difference?" stated Kagamu.

" Hmm…. Miroku, answer the question!" Inuyasha snapped.

" well… you see… there has not really been any questioning of the fact that the monster only eats humans, it's just assumed that it does" Miroku argued weekly

" See," Stated Kagamu Smirking at Inuyasha " we don't have to sacrifice the men after all!"

'Little smart-mouthed know it all' muttered Inuyasha.

"Grr... Alright then, Miroku find seven animals to replace the men" grumbled Inuyasha.

" right away, O great and powerful Captain!" said Miroku wit a flourish, to which Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, 'yeah right', he muttered 'so why do I feel like I'm not the one in control of this ship.'

As the ship came ever nearer to the cliff face on which the Scylla resided, the seven animals were tethered in place on the deck, while the crew was hiding below deck.

***Below deck***

Inuyasha :" why did I listen to you" he snarled at Kagamu

" Oh, Knock it off Cap'n you know as well as me that we need every man available for this trip." stated Kagamu.

" yeah, that might be true but if we sacrificed the men we would have at least had more food."

" And, I suppose that it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that our ramen supplies are getting short now, would it Captain???"

"shut up, Ya runt! why'd I let you talk me into making the runt my first mate Miroku?"

"well Cap'n there are some areas, shall we say, that you are less than eloquent in. While our wonderful first mate Kagamu here has the ability to 'convince' many of our clients to hire us as a crew that has the ability to get anything, from anywhere for the right price." stated Miroku.

" See, Inuyasha, You need me, otherwise you would have no crew, or a job" teased Kagamu

'stupid know-it all , brat.' grumbled Inuyasha

"Besides '_Captain', without me, your cook would not know to feed you Ramen at every meal."_

" _Feh, maybe you do have some use after all" conceded Inuyasha._

_****Above deck****_

_As the ship was slowly sailing towards the cliff side lair of the Scylla who was just waking up from a century long nap from the last meal it had, and as such was bleary eyed and ravenous. Upon seeing the ship with several dark moving things the Scylla reached out with its seven heads and grasped them,_

_*** below deck****_

_a sickening crunch of bones along with the screams of the dying animals could be heard. The seven men who would have most likely been the Scylla's meal al heaved a sigh of relief with two of them collapsing from the overwhelming relief. Sango(who had a knowledge of curiong fainting spells) and Miroku were there to help the prostrate men. _

" _why, lady Sango how kind of you to help these men. I must say you are as kind as you are beautiful" said Miroku_

" _why you lecherous priest, if it wasn't for angering the gods I would make sure you join these men in dreamland, if you even so much as suggest such a thing again." an angry Sango warned the priest with a firm tone. _

"_why my dear Sango I am shocked and appalled I would even suggest such a thing," said Miroku, while Sango just snorted and rolled her eyes in an imitation of Inuyasha. _

"_especially as it would jeopardize the journey to find the long-lost treasure from the Shikon dynasty, that was said to be so great that it could buy several continents." explained Miroku._


End file.
